Megaman legends: King Glydon engage
by Glyde98
Summary: the story takes place after the events of the misadventure of tron bonne. join the feminine blonde and his birdbots on his first adventure as a air pirate. and as he searches for some old veteran pirate lords. this events are leading up to megaman legends 2. this is part 1.
King glydon engage

[Part one]

Location: Loath mansion, unknown island somewhere near ryship.

Mr. Loathe looked at his henchman. This henchman was a young feminine man with brown-yellow armor. He had a girly face with a blonde cut that covered his right eye.. The cybernetic glass eye. loath tough. This blonde henchman was glyde k. loathe, his own nephew. little people knew that in fact. And glyde was the only family member he had left...

"so glyde what is your plan now?" lex asked calmly.

The young nephew looked up as if he had sleept somehow and answered with a clear voice

"well uncle... i have plans on finding the mother lode... And push the loath family to the top again" glyde took a rose from the wase at loath's desk and looked directly at his uncle. Lex pressed a button on his laptop and opened up glyde's own personalia. there where lot of info here, most of it he allready knew. "so that is...? And exactly how are you planning on this?" lex looked up from the laptop. "i considering tracking down teisel bonne." glyde said.

Lex nodded and returned to his laptop. "you think he will be alllies with you after what happened?" he asked.

Glyde looked at the wase and looked directly at his uncle again. "there are others remember... I belive that i can get in touch whit the infamous pirate lords in the east.. Im talking about bola and klaymoor." lex opened a new file on his laptop, picturing a pair of diggers around the age of lex himself probably, both with red hair and digger suits. the one of them where much taller than the other one. You talking about these. he turned the laptop around so glyde could see the picture. "yes its them... You met them before uncle? Glyde asked. Lex leaned back in his chair. "one time... When i was at your age " the loanshark said. Glyde tooked the personalia papers that lex had printed out for him and headed for the door... On the way he stopped and looked at his uncle again. Lex knew what he where going to ask about. Therefore he said "you're curious about my future arent't you?" Glyde nodded and lex continued "im going to take cover here... The world is not ready for me yet.. So Therefore i give my role to you... My dear glyde. You are now a pirate on your own. You have your own destiny. Im not your boss anymore."

Glyde looked spurised.

"what... Uncle?"

Lex twinned his fingers around.

"now as you got your own goal, you should create an army for yourself, start a new life, meet new people... You understand?." he said. Glyde looked shocked. "do you mean to say that... I can take the birdbots and start for my own?" he asked. lex smiled.

"exactly, my dear glyde... And i'll give you some of the money we hided here for starters. It should be enough to develop some aircrafts for traveling. Make them your own, own logo, own style. As for the army, i recomand you to select commanders. I mean your favorite birdbots." glyde took a deep breath and nodded. "i will Make my own army and motive. The world shall now know the name. GLYDE LOATH'!" and with that he bowed to his uncle and walked out of the room. "i trust you my dear glyde." lex tought. right after glyde had leaved, lex took up a phone and turned up the microphone. "have an eye on my nephew would you. and find as much as you can about bola and klaymoor. got it?"

"roger boss!" a bird like voice answered from the microphone.

lex smiled even more now.

Chapter 1

Location: Ryship dock, old loath warehouse:

Glyde stood at the rigde of an old warehouse and drank from a can of berry juice while he watched the birdbots load stuff onto the draches. the new birdbot carriers, aka glyde draches looked nice where they stood. All of them where painted Basicly in red and white on the underside. They had black beaks that could be opened, wich the birdbots hurried in and out of every time, loading packages. But there was one of all the draches that was different... The command carrier... Aka the glyde drache ace. It wasn't red but blue and had a orange beak istead of black. Itbalso functioned the very same way as the others, but it had a stronger armor and a faster motor (faster speed) likely a more upgraded drache. It belonged to his three wonderful birdbot commanders: huie (the one whit the red mask) luie(blue) and dewie (whit the green bandana). Right now the three commanders where sitting on the top of their ship, screaming orders to bypassing commrades. "KEH KEH! HURRY YOUR WINGS! WE SHALL SCRAM'N'JAM UNTIL THE NIGHTS END! KEH KEH KEH!" green commander dewie yelled. "WE'RE NOT DONE HERE UNTIL MASTER GLYDE SAYS THAT WE ARE DONE HERE! KEHKEE! Red commander huie shouted. "KE KE THIS WILL TAKE FOREVER KE KE" blue commander luie screamed. Glyde smiled. They did a good job after all. Mr loath had asked him to choose his favorites, and he ended up with these. Glyde looked out on the sunset of ryship shores. It was beautiful. He had stopped at his uncle's old warehouse at ryship for looting. For some reason the Police had ingnored to look there when he and mr loath where catched by the bonnes and jailed just one year ago. Glyde felt some anger appear when he reminded himself on teisel bonne. That man and his sister Where the reason for the loath family's downfall. He swear to the gods that he would find them soon!.  
"master glyde sir! We're done packing the ships. What now?" a bird voice said below. Glyde became interupted in his toughts and looked down on the beak of birdbot #57. "done already? Well then... Tell huwie, Luie and dewie to stop yelling and prepare for flight... We're leaving tonight at 2 am." glyde answered the birdbot. "yes! Sir! Keh keh!" it said and hurried in the direction of the drache ace. "KEH KEH KEH! so he wants us to leave tonight huh?" dewie asked. "the birdbot who had speaked with glyde nodded. Huwie suddently stood up. "well what are you Waiting for?" he shouted. "yess KE KE what are we waiting for? KEKEE!" luie added.  
"Island in range. Kukkee!" a birdbot said over at the radio. "do you know the name of the island?" glyde asked. He sat in the back of the drache ace together with huwie, Luie and dewie. "its name is dennox island sir" the birdbot answered. "we can stop here for fillups." glyde said. "Roger!" the birdbot said. They had stopped on some other Islands by now. Glyde could remember some names, like roru island, mino island, ganina island. This was just some of'em. He had Heard roumors about a island called kattelox in the north, but he wouldn't mind going there. He didn't belive bola and klaymoor where there. Nor either the bonnes... Or? Well it didn't matter now, he probably would find them anyway somehow. 

Location: dennox island plains, outside one town.

The glyde gang landed on and grass field a little outside one of the Towns of the island. He saw it from the drache when they're was above the island. Dennox island was a quite lagre island in fact, with just not only one big Town but there where other small towns here too. He and the gang had landed by one of the small towns. He told the birdbots to Wait whil he and huwie, Luie and dewie looked for shops and other stuff. They where meet by a police officer at the entrance to the town. "stop there young man. What is your ID?" the officer asked. "you mean an ID card?" glyde asked the officer. The officer nodded. "you could get one from the police station if you don't have any. Follow me, i'll show you the way. "thanks" glyde said and they followed the police officer. It was a nice day in fact. The sky was clear blue with a bright sun. Only a swallow breeze. They walked past many houses and building. Cars where rushing everywhere, and it reminded glyde a little about ryship somehow. "master glyde sir? We're going to jail again arent't we? Kee!" luie asked nervously. " KEH! wouldn't find the veterans Glyde facepalmed. Then turned around and shouted "luie-SHHH! We're SUPOSED to be innocent... My my...!"  
Luckily the officer didn't seem to have heard them. He was in fact wearing head headphones and mainstream music could be heard from them. "Kukkee" luie squacked back. They walked down an old street with lots of stores. He heard the birdbots squawck a lot behind him. They sounded bored. "well here we are! Welcome to dennox island police station!" they stood in front of a tall building. It looked a bit like ryship police station, but a little more advanced. "alright birdies. Wait here until im back! Got it?" glyde looked down at the birdbots. "okay sir! Okay!" dewie said! All three birdbots nodded. "good!" glyde answered and followed the police officer in to the station. They walked over to a officer behind a desk, he looked up at glyde. "do you have personalia young man?" the officer behind the desk asked. Glyde felt something big crashed into his stomach. A personalia? Papers?:.. He Quickly took up his phone and scrolled trough a lot of emails. There! He found a email called "loyd Loathes personalia" from a unknown number. But glyde knew of course who it was. "umm... Is there a printer somwhere?" he asked. The police officer looked up, then nodded and pointed on a printer who stood at the left corner. Glyde sprinted over to it. Meanwhile outside the building. Huwie Luie and dewie sat on a bench playing cards an squawcking. Suddenly a girl came over to them. "hello there birdies! I never seen someone like you before" dewie stared at the girl for a moment. "ka! And who migth you be?" he asked her "oh... Im Mina kasune! I live in the north direction. She pointed. Dewie nodded. "we're... Glyde's Birdb..KUKKEE! Huwie stomped luie on the foot. "im huwie and that is luie!" huwie said.. "and im dewie" dewie added. mina laughed and smiled at them. "nice to meet you birdies!, are you diggers? " she looked at them. "you could say so..." huwie said still looking at luie. "our master isn't here right now... Kukkee!" dewie said. Mina took up a notebook and writed something on it. "here guys! My adress number!" she gave it to huwie. "maby we can go on digs together sometime!" the birdbots nodded and luie added "if our master says yes then..."

Glyde had used a long time on the station and noticed that every officer of dennox was a lot more lazyer than ryship police... The difference was their technology. Dennox had advanced setting while ryship had a little... I primitive settings...( he reminded himself about police officer Denise from ryship.) Now he had a ID card to use in the city. As he came out of the station he noticed his 3 birdbots sitting on his bench, talking with a blonde girl in a digger suit... "is our master says yes then..." he heard luie say. He walked over to them. "then what?" all the birds jumped inn suprise. The girl looked at him. "KUKKEE! M-master!" the birdbots squawcked. "hi..." the girl said. Glyde looked at all of them. "master! This is mina kasune, a local citicen!" dewie told him. "She's a digger! Like us!" luie added. Glyde studied the girl. "your name sir?" mina asked him. Glyde didn't want to say it. He had to keep it secret. He didn't want bounty on him again. Neither did he trust anyone. So he tried: "call me loyd. Loyd lover." the girl birdbots looked confused but glyde gave them a "don't say anything" look amd they nodded. Glyde tought for a moment. If the girl allowed it they could use her house for a temporary base. He got himself to ask her and told her that they needed house. To glyde's suprise She answered yes and they followed her trought the streets until they came to a big palace looking house. "here we are! Kasune plaza!" she said proudly. She also told them that her father was the major of the island, wich made glyde uneasy. If the major found out that her beloved daughter yanked around whit the infamous debt collector and the nephew of the known evil loanshark lex loath glyde would be in real trouble. "MOM! IM HOME!" mina shouted. They heard footsteps and a woman in business suit came walking down the stairs. She looked a bit like mina. But in a way she reminded glyde about his own dead mother, wich he had only seen on pictures. Since she passed away before glyde could even speak. "mom, look i brougth some friends here! They looked for a place to house, so i took them here." miss kasune looked confused, then she looked at the birdbots, then to glyde and then to mina. "hello madame. I am loyde lover and this is my companions. They're birdbots!"  
"huwie Luie and dewie!" the birdbots squawcked!  
Madame kasune looked at him "well... I think you can stay here for now. But i don't know what rowan is is going to say about this" mina looked at her mom. "they can sleep at the old office right?"  
Miss kasune nodded and pointed up the stairs. "make yourself at home. We can talk together about this when my husband arrives" she then walked out. Mina nodded and they followed her up the stairs.

Chapter 2:

Location: Kasune plaza.

Mina pointed at a door and glyde walked into that door. They came into a office room whit a bed and a desk and some more furniture. "well lets take a nap Kukkee!" luie squacked loud. "No darlings not now.. " glyde said. "KEH KEH!" the birdbots protested and began flapping whit their wings and run around. Glyde hadn't just layed down on a bed for a Second when mina appeard in the door. "loyd! Come'on.. My dad wants to talk with you..." she said and glyde jumped up from the bed. "come'on birdies.." he said to the birdbots. When they came down glyde where met by two adult people... Minas mom and a man that looked like a younger and thinner version of his uncle lex, just with Mustache. "greetings young man.." the major said and hurried over to glyde and shaked his hand. "so your minas friend huh? You look familiar somehow but i can't remember why.. So what's your name?" glyde looked at him and said "loyd lover sir" the major looked at him and smiled "we don't often take in people but from what i heard from my daughter you and your?"  
Birdbots! Luie said.  
Correct.. Birdbot yes thats it... I belive i heard that name before too.."  
Khee? The birds looked at the man.  
"anyway... You can stay here for now and until your ready" he continued. "but for now.. Get up to your room and change.

Mr. lover came down whit a new look, mina looked at him. "you look great!" she smiled at him. He blushed. "thanks my dear" he said. they walked into the eating room and found a treasure trove of delights. Loyd lover walked over to a chair and sat down. His birds jumped up on each of their chairs besides him. Mina counted them. They where 18 in all. She sat down in left of him and looked down on the dish. "geez im hungry.." mina looked at the food. "back where i lived i used to not have these extras. My uncle didn't want to loose money on it. So i lived on food i gathered myself." loyd said calmly. Mina noticed that her father was listening to them. "i worked for a millonary moneysaver once..." what you saying reminds me about his attiudes." mr kasune said. "don't begin whit your stories again dad." mina said. They began eating. And after a lot of stories and munching, loyd stood up. "well thanks for the food, mr and miss kasune. We respect your kindness." he bowed gently. "No problem dear, we're just glad to help new friends" minas mom smiled and looked at her husband, who also smiled. "enjoy your stay young loyd." and with that loyd lover walked out of the eating room. Mina said goodnight to her parents and dewie luie and huwie followed her... "master loyd is going to plan what to do. Keh keh" luie said. Mina looked at her. "what?" she asked. "He want to find two persons you see... have you ever heard about..." mina looked at them. "the pirate lords bola and klaymoor" dewie said. Mina nodded. "dad told me about them once. They have a island for themselves near dennox. dad fears that they might attack this island one day." she frighted. "how far is this island My dear... Tell me?" loyd stood there in his armor now. He held a rose in his hand and looked at her. His one red eye looked like it was going to glow. If you could tell me, i suppose you then wish to help me." mina breathed deeply and said "tell me first... Why are you dressed in armour? Are you going for a walk?" loyd nodded and looked at the birdbots. "you three stay here." then he turned to mina. "do you want to join?" mina thought for a long time. Then she said "this things sound interesting, i'll join you." she nodded. "you better sneak out of your window hm...if your parents find out its gonna be trouble." loyd looked at her. "i'll be carefull" then she runned up to her bedroom. There she took everything she needed and opened up the Window and jumped out into the night.

The birdbots knew his master well... They knew what he had been trought the last years. Ever since he became a pirate and a digger, their master glyde loath had been a leader of his own. From working for their other master Lex loath to now whit glyde. They all where a family. As glyde used to say "a big happy family" but they where no big happy family anymore. After the clash with the notorious bonne family, the loath family had almost lost their full power. Mr loath had lost a lot of money. His business empire was destroyed. Huwie looked up on the moon. He and his two Brothers sat on the roof of kasune plaza. "mr loath was almost destroyed himself" huwie though. And it was actually true, but thanks to glyde he had survived. The pain of loss had not standed against the power of love. So maby they where a family after all. He Wondered if their brothers thought the same right now.

Glyde could feel the night breeze blow his blonde hair. He smiled evily. Not only did he managed to get a new companion, but he also got himself information about bola and klaymoors location. He had decided to tell mina the truth. He had to. That way she would not have any intenion to betray him. He belived she could be a great help for him. He heard footsteps and mina came over to him. She had her digger suit on and a katana sword in a holster. "so where are we going loyd?" glyde looked at her. "first i need to reveal something for you, in order to get you to understand this plan." the feminine air pirate said. "my name is not indeed not loyd lover. I am... GLYDE LOATH! THE MOST ECXELENT PILOT AND MOST BEAUTIFUL AIR PIRATE ON TERRA! he laughed maniacly. "but... But..." mina looked shooked at him. "well... should have known it... But my father was the first who belived it." glyde smiled. "you see... The story is.." he told her everything. From the start. "... So what im telling you is that i need your help..." glyde looked at her. "so glyde... You say so that the reason why you are here is not pirating but mother lode searching. Is that it?" mina looked at glyde. He nodded. "and you want my help..." glyde nodded again. "i trust you. Yup i do. but your a pirate..." mina said. "i don't know if i can... Im a digger." glyde looked at her "im not here for stealing and destroying my dear mina." he said. He started to walk down a alley. "after all... Don't you like adventures?" mina looked at him... "well... okay...ill join you!" she said. Glyde smiled. Mina stopped. "by the way... Lets keep this game on until this is all over allright? I don't want my father to trow you in jail. He hated your master lex loath you see. So at home you'll be loyd lover to them. Okay?" she looked at the feminine pirate. "wery well my dear.." glyde answered. They walked down to the beach avenue.

"Glydes past... Childhood... Glyde as a kid..." dewie tought. He looked over at his Brother huwie who looked just as dreamy as he felt. They hadn't learned so much about their creator. Mr loath hadn't told them anything... But that didn't stop them. Back at the loath manor, the birdbots had Explored the family archive. And they found many interesting things. Like, a picture of a girly young boy who revealed to be their master. 13 years old Glyde Loath. Dewie smiled. What more they found was a lot of debth reports from mr loath. Nothing special about it but it was the names that the birdbots looked on. Dewie smiled when he reminded himself on a report on the business-man johan f Bonne. That man was probably teisel bonnes father. His tought switched to something else when the name Johan f bonne. Glyde's parents. Alec and Gine loath. Mr loath had told them that glyde where 5 year when they died. "died" wasn't the right word. They had been assasinated. And by who? Mr loath tought it was the men of the bonnes. But he didn't do anything more about it back then Well... Dewie remembered mr loath told them that He sendt lots bounty hunters after the bonnes, but "Something" happened to the bonnes after a long time... the Hunters returned with No luck... They never heard about the bonnes either... Until that one day. That one day when johan bonne`s son teisel bonne, came right in to loath's office and asked for a loan. A loan on 1000000 zenny. both glyde and master Loath had been in an evil mood back then. Dewie could almost not regconise them. But he knew that they felt anger that day. That day. When mr loath had slammed his hand on the desk and stated "IM GONNA TAKE OVER THE WORLD" followed by a "BWAHAHAHAHA!" master glyde also had talked that day. But it wasn't about conquering the world. It was about becoming the worlds most ecxelent pilot. Which he allready was but he wouldn't stop from training. but then the colossus event happened... no he wouldn`t think about that now... The moon was shining. Dewie felt happy... How come they had come this way? After all what's happened.  
Suddenly luie stood up. He looked like he felt danger. "What is it Brother?" huwie asked. "kee.. i belive i just saw something." luie said. "where?" huwie asked. Now he also stood up. "Something runned over the roof over there." luie pointed. "What did it look like?" luie looked at his Brother. "like... Like a BIRDBOT" he fell back on the roof and looked shooked. "birdbot?... But it was bigger in size than a birdbot." luie said. "another birdbot? KHEE?" dewie questioned. "well we migh...!" they heard whing flaps behind them and looked. A bird... No a seagull stood there. With a scarf that covered his beak. "are you huwie Luie and dewie?" the seagull asked. "yes KE KE its us!" luie squacked! "and who might you be?" the gull took of his scarf, came down to them and looked directly up in huwies face. "call me zero. Gullbot zero" he said "im here to see glyde loath. I got information about the whereabouts of bola and klaymoor kaa kaa" luie looked at him. "tell us first! Ke Ke!" zero looked at him for a moment. Then he speaked. "you'll soon learn that there is more dangers in the bancosca fort of lord klaymoor than you might belive, i'll meet you when your master arrives..." and with that he jumped up on the rooftop and where gone. The birds Quickly jumped down from the roof and started running into the city to find their master.

Chapter 3:

Location dennox island, Somewhere in town:

The three men where standing at the point where bola told them to stay. Lord klaymoor had been wery angry when he heard that a new digger had been spotted dennox island. From what he knew this was one of a kind. He wanted to find out who this new one really was. Therefore he sendt his top three bounty hunters over to the island too check on things. Bola where also instructed to come see them. where the hunters stood now they could see out on the pier of the island. "nothing to report yet... Sight This is stupid all the same." one of the hunters said. Kyle was his name. As the leader of them. He where also the most skilled of'em. But unfortunately the laziest of them all. They where all suited in armours and helms, helms that covered their faces. Kyle had red armour, jock had blue while toby had green. Those where their colours. Suddenly a trio of birds jumped over the wall on the other side of the road and runned down too the beach. "*click* jock lay down his camera. "another meaningless photo today" the blue hunter sighted. "Wait!" kyle came over to him. He Took jocks camera and looked at it. "there's something funny about those birds, we should send the picture too master bola." he said. "no need for that fellas. I saw them too." kyle turned around and looked right at his master bola.  
"M-master!" kyle shivered. "why those faces...? Sigh... You guys are suposed to follow those little guys!." bola said. "we shall try master!" Kyle nodded to his brothers and started to run down too the beach. When he looked back bola was gone.  
They walked down to the lifesaver hut. And stopped. The beach where empty... Or was it? "there" toby pointed. Not so far from them the three birds sat on a sunbed and talked whit someone. "who is that?" jock whispered. "i don't kno-someone appeard. That someone was a girl." you! Where you spying on us?" she asked. Kyle took a step closer to her. "your name is mina kasune? Isn't it? He asked her. "how do you know who i am?" the girl said. "hah ha ha we know many things." toby pointed her on her forehead. "what we are doing here is not your business kiddo! Or do you wish to get in trouble whit the darkox brothers, also known as the fett clan!?" jock looked at her. Do you kid? Kyle finally asked. "i, i think..-they heard some squawcking and a man voice said behind them" anything we can do for you my dear gentlemen?" kyle spinned around and stood face to face whit a young blonde man. He looked like he was around the twentys and weared an yellow and brown armour. "wait... You... Are?!" kyle said. The man looked at the girl for a moment then he looked at kyle again. "so if you know who i am.. Then i suggest you know who bola and klaymoor is? Hmm... Don't you my dear?" the blonde asked. Toby suddently answered "my dear?... Um... HEY YO..." the rest never came out because kyle stomped toby on the foot and gave him a don't-get-angry look. He looked at the blonde and continued. "im sorry but we have nothing whit them to do, we're working on our own!" he lied. The blonde nodded. "well then if you don't have anything else to say... My friend and i have some errands. I'll see you around..." he said. Then he and the girl walked away.

"that girl is the daughter of the mayor... I KNOW IT!" toby shouted. . "and i have a feeling that blonde was a air pirate." Jock nodded. Kyle didn't say anything. He turned on the built-in walkie-talkie in his speaker and told it to switch to lord klaymoor. After some buzzing he heard the gruff voice of the pirate lord. "commander kyle! Whath a pleasure... Now give me some information, i suggest that's what you called me for gHMM?"" klaymoor said. Kyle looked at his Brothers then answered. "H-hello lord klaymoor! I got information yup. The first thing you should know is that we got a picture of this man... He nodded towards toby who took up a notepad and began tapping on it. Kyle continued the conversation whit klaymoor." you should have a picture of him now soon"  
"hmm... I... See... DON'T SAYY... IT CAN'T BE... NOOO...!" Klaymoor sounded desperate. "do you know who it is. Lord klaymoor?" kyle asked nervously. "i belive i do kyle... I belive i do... And he's a hard one thats for sure" klaymoor said. "do you know his name my lord?" kyle asked. The moonlight shined at the sea. A long pause and after a moment kyle heard klaymoor's voice over the speaker again. "the young blonde you showed me is none other than the nephew of a man i haven't heard about on a long time... This man is the nephew of LEX LOATH. You guys heard that name before? Well all i can say is. Be on guard. I have had the loaths after me before and they're hard to get rid of by the first" kyle didn't belive it. Lex loath? The loanshark and businesslord lex loath? Kyle knew about the loath empire. Loath inc was the biggest Company on terra. Or had been. "and the nephew?" kyle asked at last. "that is... GLYDE LOATH." klaymoor said. "but why is he here? He asked me if knew you and bola, witch i lied to him that i didn't have anything whit them to do. off course." kyle said to his master. "smart off you kyle, and i have the same question as you... But we shall find out. I'll have bola to do a little research around the town. While you three... Keep an eye on him."  
"yes my lord! But there is one thing more..."  
"HMM?"  
"glyde was hanging around whit the daughter of the mayor... Mina kasune. Does that make problems?" kyle asked.  
"as long as you keep a low profile and stay on guard it'll be no problem... Haven't i told you that the mayor fears me..." klaymoor answered whit a ruff laugh . "now... Good luck boys.." the conversation ended. Kyle looked at his Brothers, who nodded. Then he looked out over the sea. The moon shined bright and none of them noticed a dark seagull like figure that stood on the roof of the lifesaver hut looking down on them. It was like it had been there long. But the brothers didn't know anything. When jock suddently stood up from where they sat the dark figure was gone.

Too be continued….


End file.
